Stumbling
by Twag-Muffins
Summary: A broken family and a broken life, living in a broken world, it seems. Emily has to overcome many errors in her life, but will it be a bit too much for her to handle after all she's been through? Join Emily cardburg as she overcomes her fears and her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

I see darkness all around me, the frightening pitch-black darkness which invades all my senses as deafening silence echoes throughout anything and everything. I feel as if everything is a dream, as if what I am witnessing isn't real, to this day, I can barely remember anything about that terrible place, of which I had once had the displeasure of ever encountering.

...If only.

I awake to the usual sounds of tortured screams, being forced from another room, I shudder as I remember that today, I might be the next person or maybe someone I know, who has to be put through the horrific experience that is set up by the owners of this disgusting business. I know very little about this place I am in, but it is still a little bit too much for me to know, so says the people that run this insanity-institute.

I once again look around the plain, damp room I have become so accustomed to, it is how I pass my time, in my room there are white walls all around me, and the dark-rusty dungeon door is the only thing that stands out. I have no bed to rest on, only the floor my other prisoners, if there are any, and I get to eat the flesh that is left off of today's victim. It's more gruesome than it sounds.

I am startled when the big, rotting door gets flung open and two large men march in, grab both my arms and drag me out the door. When you're stuck in a room for two years, you develop a plan, and then if they ever come for you, you'll at least have a chance to fight for your life and try to escape. So that's when I start to struggle. I start to kick and scream and try to quickly snap my arms back to my body, trying to at least make them stumble and give me my chance.

But sadly, one thing I never knew was that they never... ever... stumbled... 


	2. Chapter 2

I get flung onto a hard wooden floor, trembling with fear, I snap my head round until I see one of the most horrifying sights I have ever seen, I had just come face-to-face, with the owner of this mental hospital.

"Ah... number 203, is it?" He asks, a disgusting smirk playing its way onto his face, as he rubs his dirty hands together, before smearing them down onto a rotten, blood-stained apron.

I hadn't an Idea what he was going to do to me. I just couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve this gruesome punishment... then I remember back to the day.

I walk out of my house and through the door, making my way to school like any other day. This day started out perfectly normal, little did I know that what I would witness would be my death sentence.

I walked along the stony pathways, through the forest and through a field, when I see a small boy sitting on the grass, humming a quiet and slow song, it sounded like a lullaby... or something you would find in a music box, it somehow had an eerie surrounding about it.

He suddenly stops humming and everything goes a deafening silence, I start to walk again, for fear that I had been caught. But as I was a few metres away, he started humming again and walked off the field to who-knows where.

I decided to forget the whole thing and go to school. The rest of the day was normal, I went home, got on my pyjamas and snuggled into bed, working away some of the stress from school.

It's around 3am when my mother and sister bursts into my room, startling me, making me fly up from my bed, they re in a flurry as they begin to barricade the door with whatever they could find.

"Wh-wha-?" I begin, but my sisters hand flies over my mouth as she motions for me to be silent, for a few minutes, silence flows round the house as air, then I begin to hear big hobnail boots, hitting the dusty wooden floor in the hallway. Then...

...I hear humming.  



	3. Chapter 3

I hold my breath as I recall the song, the exact same song from the day before, the song from the field, the song from the little boy. It was EXACTLY. The. Same.

Surely, this little boy could not be the cause of my mother and sisters grief? What harm could a little boy do?  
I was about to find out.

The footsteps stopped outside my door, and the humming stopped too. Only then did I realise that the voice of the humming, was NOT a little boys voice. It was deep and gruff. It was a grown man s voice and a man can do much more damage than a little boy.

There's a slow knocking on the door and my mother and sister, and even I, a little bit, begin to fret and panic. Then my mother quickly pushes me and my sister under the bed, the long sheets that hang over the side mostly covering us from view.

The door breaks open and my mother screams. There's thumping and I can tell my mother is fighting. Fighting for her life and for us. Then there s a loud thump, a type of thump you hear when a body hits the floor. A dead body. The sickening smell of blood fills the room and I and my sister huddle together.

There's the sound of dragging, the man is leaving with our mother, and well he was leaving when my sister decided to let out ...

...a small...

...little...

...whimper...  



	4. Chapter 4

The next thing I know an arm has grasped a clump of my sisters hair and she's being pulled out of my grasp, she too tries to do what my mother did, kick and scream.

She's pushed down onto the floor and she looks into my eyes pleading for help... but I never helped her. We stood staring into each other s eyes, as an axe came down and decapitated her head, it then comes back down, chopping up the rest of her mangled body. Hearing a deep chuckle, fear floods my veins, at the thought of that being me.

I force myself to hold back my tears, for if I cry, a sniffle follows and that means death.

The man leaves, taking my mother and parts of my sisters body with him. I lay under my bed, too terrified to move, the blood left behind from my sister beginning to make its way over to me, soaking my pyjamas, dying them red as I pass away into the deep darkness of my mind.

It's the morning when they discover my where-abouts. They kept me alive, obviously, or else I wouldn't be telling you this story, I didn't put up a fight, my energy had been drained from watching the two most important people in my life get butchered and killed.

They kept me in the room with a dungeon door, no bed and listening to torturous screams.

I was Isolated for months.

The man I am standing, well, sprawled in front of, takes off his bloody apron, revealing a posh, white suit. He slightly combs his hear and scratches his stubbled-beard. He opens his mouth, at the two words I never wanted him to say again.

"Ah... Hello daughter." 


	5. Chapter 5

I cringe as I hear him utter those words; I look up at him, my eyes full of hatred.

"Don't call me that, you monster." I snarl as he crouches down to meet my eyes, and tilts my head up with his grimy hands. "Don't you care about your father?" He asks, his eyes filling with fake sadness. I shake my head.

He takes his hand away from my chin. "Well then. 203, I have an offer for you." He says, pacing back and forth in front of me. "I have this friend who has a very wealthy son. I would like you to marry him."

I scoff as I look at my own appearance in one of the billion mirrors that surround the room, "Don't you think he would want someone who doesn't look like a street rat... or has been locked in a room for 5 FUCKING MONTHS EATING HUMAN FLESH!?" I scream at him, as he sighs and looks at me.

"I'm doing you a favour here. The guards don't like you and I promised them that I would get rid of you. It's either you get married and I get rich, or you die on that FUCKING table like the other prisoners will do in due time." He snarls back. I slowly turn my head round and come face to face with a torture table. It bares straps that go round the victims ankles, wrists, waist, neck and forehead.

I growl, "...I'll get married...", as I look down at the floor. I can basically feel the smirk radiating off of his body as he kneels in front of me again. "Good. I don't want to kill you Emily; you were the only success in our family." He tries to say sweetly, in a flattering way. But to me it sounds disgusting.

Suddenly, I shock him by asking a question that I never meant to ask. "Why did you kill mother and sister...?" I whisper as I hear him quickly gasp. "They both dropped out of school and worked on the street. Those whores deserved to die. But you..." He answered as he ran his fingers through my matted hair, "...You were a good girl."

Rage fills my body, not that he called my dead family members horrible names... but that I actually thought that he was starting to like me.

"Listen, Emily, I'll hire some people, they'll get you dressed up real nice and pretty, how does that sound?" He asks. I nod my head as he captures me in a hug. I refuse to hug back. Even if he is nice to me now...

...He can never erase the things he's done, or the things I've seen. 


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days I live in a life of luxury, still I tense if someone touches me, if only to brush my hair, or straighten my clothes, I barely pull myself back from kicking and screaming. My hair had been pulled and styled so much my scalp was red from aggravation, but in the end it was straightened and trimmed until it had reached my waist.

I was plopped into a chair and make-up was spread across my face, in a manor my father thought was 'presentable'. When I was finished, I could barely recognise the person in the mirror, staring back at me. Then again I've been in solitude for months; I had forgotten my own appearance during that process.

Suddenly, before I knew it, It was the day I was to meet my fianc . My mind was stuffed of what he would be like. I was told to sit in a room with two chairs, a table and a porcelain tea set, sitting by the fire, ready to be poured. I guess my father wanted us to get to know each other, other than just pushing me to the altar on the day of the wedding.

Oh I never told you did I? I was due to be married in 1 week. So I had 1 week to get to know him or according to my father, fall in love with him. But how could I when I knew not of what he looks or thinks like?

I gently sat down and settled myself, it was about half an hour later when the door I was facing opened, in strides a dashing man, my age, in a dark blue suit. He had light silver hair and blue eyes. He was also wielding a silver cane that seemed to match his silver top-hat, of which was perched on top of his head.

"Ah... you must be... Emily..." He says his voice like velvet to my ears as he kneels down and gently grazes his lips against my hand. I nod my head, flustered over what to say. He seemed perfect as I remember him now.

Little did I know he was hiding a horrible secret and a disappointing agreement. 


End file.
